


Bound and Tied

by WarlockWriter



Series: Knight Gene [2]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Psychic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter
Summary: KITT takes Michael out into the desert for some experimentation.Otherwise known as "I have no idea where this idea came from but I ran with it anyway."
Relationships: KITT/Michael Knight (1982)
Series: Knight Gene [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Bound and Tied

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure I was going to post this because it didn't quite come our the way I was wanting, but I got talked into it. So here it is. 
> 
> Set roughly between Chapters 8 and 9 of Sometimes They Come Back.

Michael and KITT had found a section of desert that was isolated but pretty, overlooking a mesa where a lone Joshua tree stood like a sentinel guarding their lovemaking.

One day, Michael was sprawled in the driver’s seat, jeans unbuttoned, shirt rucked up to his chest, enjoying soft psychic caresses around his hipbones—a surprise sensitive spot--when KITT asked “Michael, do you trust me?”

Michael had to rouse himself from the pleasant lassitude he’d drifted into. He was only half-hard and thinking this time was going to be a nice round of sensual touching but not much more than that. “Uh. Yeah. You know I do, partner.”

“There’s something I want to try, if you’re willing.”

Michael closed his eyes. “Sure.”

“We need a safety check in for this one.”

Michael opened his eyes again. “Yeah?”

“You know green light, yellow light, red light?”

He closed his eyes again. “Yeah. We are definitely green now.”

“Good. Let me know if that changes.”

Michael felt the soft grip of the passive laser restraint system engulf him. He jerked in surprise, but then relaxed. It was KITT, who would never hurt him.

“Still okay?”

“Green light.”

KITT used TK to slowly remove shirt, jeans and briefs. Michael was used to feeling exposed but being both exposed and restrained made his cock twitch. Maybe this was going to be more than touching.

The restraints tightened, and Michael thought he felt a pattern to them. Almost like…knots? “KITT, are you using the laser restraints to create a Shibari rope pattern?”

“Yes,” came the matter of fact reply. “A basic chest harness to start with.”

 _Start with_. Michael noted the word choice and wondered if KITT had more of this in mind for the future.

The “ropes” tightened around his chest, enough to feel but not enough to interfere with his breathing.

“All right?”

“Green light.” It was odd, but he was curious to see where KITT intended to take this. Also, he was finding it arousing, which surprised him because bondage had never really been his thing.

“Keep your eyes closed.”

“Sure.”

Invisible hands moved up and down his chest. “No moving, Michael.”

“All right.”

He almost moved at a gentle pinch on his thigh, but he caught himself at the last moment.

“Very good, Michael. That’s right.”

He settled deeper in the seat and felt warm all over at the praise.

Invisible hands ran over his body, touching him everywhere. The restraints pressed against him, making every nerve light up. Being told not to move heightened all sensation. He had to work at keeping his eyes closed, but he knew he’d enjoy it more without sight. KITT started a low croon, which grounded him in the moment.

The longer KITT stroked, the harder it was to remain still. His hips wanted to squirm deeper in the seat, but he forced his muscles to obey him. KITT touched him everywhere except his cock, which was hard, leaking against his stomach and aching to be touched.

“Okay, Michael?”

He wanted to say yellow light, but he was enjoying the teasing and didn’t really want it to stop. “Green still.”

“Good, Michael. You’re doing so well. Can you keep going a little longer?”

“I can.” And with the words, he knew he could. KITT teased his stomach, moving around but just avoiding his cock. Michael couldn’t help the needy whine that escaped him. KITT tightened the restraints on him, just a little, and it felt so good. It had been a long time since he had felt so loved and cared for. A part of him knew he was exposed in the middle of a desert. Technically anyone could come upon them at any moment, but he trusted KITT to keep him safe. He surrendered to his vulnerability, and then KITT shifted something.

Michael felt doubled sensation. The pleasure ebbed and flowed through him, pooling in his throbbing cock. But he felt the same pleasure spread throughout him, into his…wheels? But he didn’t have wheels. Did he?

Then he got it. KITT was sharing his sensations with him. His partner had said he felt what Michael felt, and, somehow, he was sending that to him? He felt wheels on the desert floor, warm and solid and tingling with heat and electrical buzzing.

“KITT? Is that what you feel when you make love to me?”

“Yes, Michael.”

It was incredible but also overpowering. He stood it as long as he could, but when he stopped being able to separate his sensations from KITT’s, he gasped, “Yellow light.”

The doubled sensation faded until he was only aware of his own body. He was so damned hard, and he wanted to come. “KITT? I need…”

“Come for me, Michael.”

The restraints tightened, reminding him that he still didn’t have permission to move, and Michael exploded with a cry. His hands gripped the sides of the seat, and he _just_ managed to come without more than a quick jerk of his hips. There was no way he could have stopped that.

“That’s fine, Michael. That’s very good. You did very well.”

Michael shuddered his way through one of the longest orgasms he could remember. His cock shot and shot until his chest was soaked. KITT held him gently and lovingly until he stopped spasming. KITT shared the very end of his own orgasm with Michael, and his cock surged in a valiant attempt to harden again, but he was too spent.

Bonelessly, he collapsed into the seat. As his heart rate slowed and he got his breath back, he asked, “How do you manage to come up with something new every time, and where the hell did you come up with the idea to imitate Shibari?”

“I have lots of time to research while you and Griff sleep.”

Michael couldn’t stop the involuntary shudder at his partner’s smug tone. “You really are going to kill me, aren’t you?”

“Never, Michael. But I do intend to see how far I can take you.”

“For now, take me home? And darken the windows? I’m too limp to get dressed just yet. I need a nap, with you close to me.”

KITT darkened the windows and started his engine. “I will always be close to you, Michael.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the "Passive Laser Restraint System" is a thing. I didn't make it up. But it makes me giggle every time it gets mentioned on the show. I may have taken liberties with how it works, but it does exist.


End file.
